Killing Time
by deranged-insanity
Summary: When one is bored, one find ways to alleviate it. When Yukimura unexpectedly ran on to Fuji, they are bound to become friends and probably more than that. But what about Tezuka and Sanada? College setting, AU Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**KILLING TIME  
****By Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter One  
****FIRST ENCOUNTER**

Boring.

Everything was boring him. Everything was part of a routine. He would wake up, eat breakfast or sometimes not, walk to his classes, go back home, do his school works and then sleep if he still got time to sleep, that is.

There was something lacking in his college life, _tennis._ Somebody who knew the former Rikkaidai Tennis club Buchou, him, Yukimura Seiichi, would be utterly and undoubtedly surprised by this fact. He himself was surprised too why tennis suddenly wasn't part of his life anymore when during his junior high and high school days, it was his life. _Tennis was his life._ He did everything to be able to play again after his operation. He did everything to prove his doctors wrong. And he did it. He was able to play again and once again establish the title he had earned, _The Child of God. _

But right now, after going through a lot of contemplations and discussions with his fellow tennis players, i.e. his friends, the other demons of Rikkai, he made up his mind to leave tennis for a while and devote his entire focus in his studies.

He missed the practices, the ordering of laps, his teammates, the tennis matches and everything related to tennis. Since the time he entered college, he dedicated his whole time to studying as he had promised to his parents and doctor. His body wasn't that strong and it wasn't weak either. Still, his family and physician thought it would be best for him to stay out of tennis first. He could come back to it after _college._

So again, it was boring. His life was boring. Everything was boring. To somehow change his pathetic daily routines, he decided to hang out at _Elite_, a local bar just outside the university not far from his apartment where college students like him hang out to drink, flirt and make out before taking things too far.

His classes ended at 7 pm. By 8 pm, he was already walking his way towards the bar. It wasn't a long walk. He was used to walking alone and being alone already.

When he was already outside his apartment, the cold wind gently blew at his face. He adjusted the scarf around his neck and took a deep breath as the realization of being a college student once again sunk in. He missed his high school friends especially Sanada and Yanagi. It seemed surreal that they had parted ways already. Sanada decided to enter a military school while Yanagi decided to become a Statisitics major and was able to enter a scholarship program in US. He, Yukimura, was currently studying in one of the most prestigious university especially known for their prominent College of Fine Arts. He majored in Painting. Indeed, tennis wasn't their sole life after all unlike Tezuka Kunimitsu, his fellow ex-captain, who pursued becoming a professional tennis player and was currently training in Germany where he had his therapy.

His heart throbbed as his yearning to be with his friends continued to intensify. It was already his third semester and yet, he had not found friends yet. He wasn't bothered, though. He was confident he could live by himself without being dependent to anybody else. He didn't believe in bonds formed only in one or a couple of semesters or roughly five to ten months and calling it friendship. Well, he wasn't the sociable type also. He wasn't interested in and enthusiastic of meeting new people and interacting with them.

Then, he stopped walking. What was his reason again for going to _Elite _if he had no plans of socializing? Aaahh... yeah, he wanted to procrastinate, to give himself a break. He just wanted to kill time and to have some alcohol in his system. And when he grew bored again, he'd leave, go back to his apartment and do his works. He ambled his way to the bar and within five minutes, finally reached the place.

It was a noisy and dark place. He had already expected that yet he partly regretted his decision to come to that place. He was no longer in the mood. He would just take a couple of shots and leave right away.

Yukimura pushed open the glass door. The coldness of the air condition greeted him. The bar was pitch black except for the dance floor where strobe lights glared and loud sounds blared furiously at the dancing crowd. It was surprising how already full the bar is when it was just about 8 pm. He had difficulty making his way towards the counter and discovered that it was impossible to do so without bumping someone.

He finally reached the counter where a bartender was currently mixing drinks and another one who seemed to be taking other customers' orders.

"Whatever vodka you have here, please. On the rocks." He ordered.

The bartender merely nodded to him and went on to make his order.

He sighed. One thing he wasn't fond of was waiting. He crossed his legs and settled both of his elbows on top of the counter with his fingers interlaced. This was going to be a long night. He just hoped it wouldn't be too boring.

Finally, his drink came. He took a sip then put his drink down. The vodka tasted good. It heightened his mood a bit. He drank some more, a little more, and a little more, until what was supposedly a couple of shots turned to a couple of glasses. He wasn't really used to drinking. Even if it was just his second glass, his eyes already felt sort of heavy and his head seemed to bounce everytime he moved. Yet, he liked this feeling, the feeling of being just a little bit high. He smiled to himself. He took another gulp and felt the heat creep down to his throat going to his stomach.

He drained his second glass and called on the bartender to ask for some more. Just then, somebody took the seat on his right.

"A beer, please. Light." The new arrival said. There was something in that person's voice that oddly reminded him of the quality of his own.

Just before the bartender walked away, he said his order. "Another glass of this, please." He pushed the glass before him and attempted to just lower his head. He chuckled again when he felt his head give in and instead of just lowering it, drooped to the left. It just meant one thing—he was tipsy.

He chuckled then felt a pair of eyes staring at him. With his head drooped to the side, he gazed at the person sitting beside him. He couldn't figure out whether he knew the person or not. His sight was getting hazy. But there was definitely something in that person which reminded him of someone he knew back then.

Finally their orders came. He muttered his thanks and took a sip of his drink.

"Yukimura? Yukimura Seiichi?" The person beside him asked.

He cocked his head to the left and then to the right trying to figure out if he knew this person. Honey brown hair, almost closed eyes and quite a feminine stance. Who was this? He frowned.

"Right. That's me." He answered.

The person smiled. "I'm Fuji Syusuke. I do hope you still somehow remember me."

Yukimura took another gulp and this time, when he set down his glass, a hiccup escaped from him. "Fuji… Syusuke?" He raised a brow. "It doesn't ring a bell… sorry."

The guy opposite him grinned. "I guess your drink is at fault for temporarily muddling your memories." Fuji offered his hand. "I was a member of the Seigaku Tennis Club. Our schools have faced each other during the Nationals in Junior High."

Yukimura eyed him warily. He propped his head on the counter up with his left elbow while his right hand took Fuji's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"You still haven't remembered me?" Fuji's lips pouted.

Yukimura shook his head and regretted it. His vision was starting to become a blur and was already dizzying him. He widened his eyes and blinked hard a few times to regain his _perfect _vision. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Fuji taking a long sip of his beer. He took his own drink and gulped half of it. After the heat brought by the drink settled in his stomach, he felt more light-headed and dizzier.

"Are you with somebody else?" The closed-eye Fuji asked. Yukimura looked at the latter's glass and found it already empty.

_Duh. _"No."

Fuji smiled even more. "I wonder if you'd come with me? I'm meeting old friends. I'm pretty sure you knew some of them."

Yukimura shrugged.

Fuji grimaced a little yet his smile was retained. "Sorry?"

Yukimura drained his glass before answering him. His head dropping a little to the side as the feeling of being light-headed intensified. "Fine."

"Okay." Fuji stood up, brought out his wallet and paid for his drink.

Yukimura did the same thing. His knees wobbled and everything else within his vision wobbled and tilted to both sides. He pressed himself to the counter for balance. When his vision and knees seemed to have calmed, he got his wallet and had a hard time counting the right amount of bills. He resorted to handling the guy at the counter his credit card.

The counter guy looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry… er, sir? But we only accept cash."

Yukimura frowned and murmured a silent '_Damn. What kind of bar is this?'_ He fumbled for some bills with some difficulty. He stopped when he heard Fuji say,

"How much does he has to pay?" The latter was already getting a few bills from his wallet.

Yukimura stared at him and said, "Excuse me?"

Fuji amiably smiled at him."It's okay. You can just pay me later." He handed the bartender some money and assisted him. He approached the taller guy and helped him maintain his balance. Fuji coiled Yukimura's left arm around his neck while he wrapped his right arm around the former buchou's waist.

Yukimura surprisingly did not protest. Fuji was expecting the former Rikkai captain to refuse his help. They walked across the dance floor, fighting their way over the dancing crowd and bumping more people along the way. Scent of sweaty dancing bodies and of collective alcohol-smelling breaths reached their nostrils. The lights kept on blaring at their direction giving neon pink, red, purple and green glows to their complexion. Yukimura kept his eyes closed most of the time and even covered his eyes with his free hand. The neon lights were almost blinding him and making his head throb. He still found it hard to maintain his proper balance and so had let Fuji support him.

They finally reached their destination, a table for ten at the far corner of the bar where six familiar faces were already settled. Fuji pulled a chair for Yukimura and sat him there. The drunken man pinched the area between his eyebrows and blinked a few times. He heard voices but didn't know to whom those voices belonged. He felt a chair beside him being pulled and realized it was Fuji who sat on it.

"Yu-Yukimura-buchou? Is that you?" A rather familiar yet quite forgotten voice said.

The former captain looked up and came face to face with Niou Masaharu. He couldn't believe his eyes. "N-Niou?"

Niou broke into grin. "Hai! Hai! It's me, Yukimura. How are you doing?"

It was amazing. He was just silently ranting a while ago of how he missed his former team and right now, right before his eyes was a former teammate. He smiled a bit crazily, blame again the alcohol, as his head drooped a little to the side. "Fine. I'm just fine. You? I haven't heard from you."

Niou scratched the back of his head rather sheepishly. "Well… I'm a Business Administration major with Yagyuu here." He gestured his thumb towards the man seating on his left.

"Yagyuu!"

The man wearing eyeglasses nodded his head; his lips wore a small smile. "How do you do?"

Before Yukimura could retort, a gruff-sounding voice cleared his throat. As if taking it as a cue, Fuji edged his chair nearer the table, angling it a little towards Yukimura.

"My apologies. I'm sure you remember him," Fuji placed a hand on Yukimura's shoulder. "Yukimura Seiichi, the former Rikkai Dai Buchou. I found him drinking alone and decided to invite him here at our table."

"Yu-Yukimura! The _Child of God!" _A redhead with high pitched male voice exclaimed.

Fuji smiled at him. "Yes, Eiji. It's him."

"This is the first time I'm actually meeting him." A smooth baritone said. This man, blue-haired and wearing an eyeglasses, offered his hand. "I'm Oshitari Yuushi. It's nice finally meeting you."

Yukimura eyed the offered hand warily yet shook it still rather weakly. Before he even broke contact with Oshitari, the same gruff-sounding voice cleared his throat. He turned to look at him. The guy was wearing his cap in a reversed manner revealing some auburn locks. This guy was seating beside Oshitari and was looking a little annoyed. Oshitari withdrew his hands. He folded his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head towards the guy beside him. "Pardon his rudeness. This is Shishido Ryo. We both came from Hyoutei Gakuen."

"Fujiko and I were from Seigaku! Nya!" The man named Eiji started bouncing on his seat.

Still feeling light-headed, Yukimura eyed all of them wearily. Only the word 'Seigaku' registered in his brain. That's where the cocky brat who defeated him in the Nationals came from. But he doubted he would be able to remember everyone else especially now that he was drunk. He was happy, though, that he was able to somehow reunite with his former teammates. He felt his eyes droop. Damn. He might fall asleep right then and there. He heard Niou chuckle.

"I didn't know you drink." Niou said and took a shot of his drink.

Yukimura reached for an empty shot glass and poured it with whatever Niou was drinking.

"That's quite strong." Fuji commented. He was casually sitting on his chair slightly slumping and arms folded in front him. There was an amused expression in his face.

Yukimura just shrugged and turned back to Niou. "Not that much." He replied. "So, what's up? What brought all of you together?" He addressed his last question to the whole group.

"Me, Yagyuu and Oshitari came from the same college. Oshitari spotted Shishido and introduced him to us. We asked him to join us and he tagged Eiji with him. They're classmates, you see. And Eiji tagged Fuji with him." Niou explained. Yukimura was not sure he followed Niou's story.

Yagyuu laughed. "Small world, right?"

Yukimura just scoffed in agreement with Yagyu's statement. He downed his drink and slammed the shot glass on the table. His vision turned hazy. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Despite his want to hear how Niou and Yagyuu were doing, he wanted to be more of a listener than a speaker. But if it was Renji and Genichirou in front of him, that wouldn't be the case. He remained silent for the rest of the time. He suddenly missed even more his two best friends.

He turned to look at Oshitari and found him talking to Shishido while Eiji was talking animatedly across Fuji. He found himself a bit alienated by the whole group particularly when Niou engaged in a conversation with Yagyuu. He poured again his shot glass for another drink. The glass hadn't even touched his lips when another man with dark grey hair and a mole under his right eye approached their table. He was accompanied by two girls with skimpy clothing, one whose top seemed to cover just her nipples and a bit of her midriff, and one whose skirt barely covered the underneath of her butt. The newcomer gave each girl a peck on the lips before uncurling his arms around each lady's neck and letting them go. He watched the grey-haired man rake his hair with his hand, an act which seemed to emit arrogance and pride. He pulled a chair beside Eiji and Shishido and sat down on it with, in his opinion, a_ dandy_ grace. The said man got an empty shot glass and poured himself with the drink. Only after emptying his glass did he notice Yukimura's presence. He frowned a little.

"Atobe, it's Yukimura Seiichi, the former Rikkai captain. A fellow ex-captain of yours," Fuji, to the rescue again, explained. Atobe wasn't aware yet that he had invited Yukimura over at their table.

"Ahn," Yukimura tossed his head to brush away a few stray locks over his eyes. "Yukimura-san, it's a pleasure actually, finally meeting you." He extended his right hand for a shake. "Atobe Keigo,"

Yukimura took the outstretched arm and shook it warily.

Niou leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Fuji, whom Eiji tagged along, coincidentally ran on to him."

Before Niou could even finish, Atobe started talking. "I'm the Tennis Club captain of Hyoutei Gakuen back during our Junior High. How sad we weren't able to officially meet each other during the tournaments. Well, except probably during my party. Unfortunately, I was attending to everyone and we didn't get the chance to befriend each other." Atobe tossed his hair. "It was quite a shame, really, forming bonds and camaraderie is one of the prime objectives of competition besides winning, of course." Atobe said all these with an air of conceit. He paused to provide Yukimura a bit of time to absorb his words. "So… Yukimura-san, tell us something about you."

Yukimura was pouring himself his third shot when Atobe addressed this question to him. He raised his sight at level with Atobe's. "Me?" When he answered, everybody else stopped talking and turned their attentions at them. He didn't like it. On the other hand, Atobe seemed to find the attention enjoyable.

"Yes. About you…" Atobe raised an eyebrow; a trace of smirk was edging on his lips.

The former Rikkai captain set aside his drink and tried his hardest to look sober. He badly hoped his head wouldn't suddenly droop. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi, former Rikkai Dai Fukozu Tennis captain. I'm currently taking up Fine Arts, major in Painting. I don't think there's still anything I should share with you so that would be all." He held his shot glass, ready to drink it.

"Oh… so Fuji and you belong to the same college. How come you appear not to be acquainted with each other?" Atobe asked as he leaned back to his chair and crossed one leg over another.

Yukimura frowned and turned to look at Fuji. Fuji answered his questioning gaze, "I major in Photography."

"You didn't know you're college-mates?" Eiji ogled at both of them.

"Obviously, they don't!" Retorted a much irritated Shishido. He gulped the remaining contents of his glass and slammed his glass on the table. He stood up.

"What's your problem, ne, Shishido?" Atobe asked with irritation.

"He misses Choutaro." Replied a smirking Oshitari giving Shishido a mischievous look.

Shishido turned back to Oshitari. "Fuck you, Yuushi. I'm going to meet a girl and I certainly don't miss him." There was lack of truth in his last statement evident on the way his eyes shifted to look at the floor from Oshitari.

"A girl? Since when did Ohtori Choutaro turn to a girl?" Oshitari further teased.

"Shut up! It's Chiara! Her name is Chiara!" Shishido said with clenched teeth.

"Poor girl. You're going to use that girl just to pass up your feelings for Choutaro? That's really bad, you know." Atobe chimed in, sneering. "You even picked a girl with a name that resembles the sound of Choutaro."

"Shut up, Atobe! Watch your words." At last, Shishido was completely gone but the smirks weren't wiped off from his former teammates' faces yet.

Eiji stood up too after reading a message in his cellphone. "Wait, Shishido-san! Wait for me!" He turned to the rest of the gang. "I received a text from Oishi. I have to go. Harigato gozaimasu!" He bowed then hurried after Shishido.

Atobe turned back to Yukimura. "How about your ah… civil status? Are you in a relationship?"

The man in question barked a laugh. "No. I'm single." There was a slur in his words.

Fuji piped in, "Available?"

Yukimura scoffed. "Perhaps." He reached for the liquor bottle. He poured his glass for his final shot but the contents of the bottle spilled on the table thus missing his glass. "Shit!" He stood up to clean up his mess only to completely lose his balance. The wobbling of his vision intensified. He fell back, almost missing his chair. Niou and Fuji stood up to catch him.

"I… go h-home." Those were the words he only managed to say. His _statement _sounded more of a grunt.

"You already had more than enough alcohol." Fuji stood up and made the ex-captain lean to him. He let Yukimura wrap his arm around his neck while his other arm was supporting Yukimura's waist. "Atobe, I know you can pay for everything."

"Of course." Atobe tossed his head again. "Go and take him home. It's a shame we weren't able to talk more." He turned to Oshitari.

Niou and Yagyuu offered help to Fuji in assisting their former captain. "Are you sure you could manage, Fuji?"

"Hai. I was the one who brought him here. I feel obliged to take care of him."

Niou looked at Yagyuu. The latter nodded. "Okay. Please take care of him. Thank you, Fuji."

"No problem." Fuji tried to wave but found it difficult to do so. Yukimura shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"Gomen… Fuji." Yukimura managed to say.

Fuji smiled at him. "You're welcome."

* * *

Fuji felt as though it was his fault Yukimura was drunk. He therefore felt obliged to take the former buchou home. At last, they managed to get out of the bar. The next problem was taking Yukimura to his place. Now that they were outside where lampposts light up the sidewalks, Fuji could clearly see how flushed Yukimura's face was. He failed to notice it earlier because of the lack of light in the bar. He saw past Yukimura's extremely red face and became aware of Yukimura's long eye lashes and flawless face.

Fuji shrugged his shoulder where Yukimura's face was leaning. "Hey, Yukimura…"

Yukimura woke up. "Huh?"

"Where do you stay?" When there was no answer coming from the ex-captain, Fuji asked him again. "Where are you staying?"

Yukimura raised his head. "A-apartment… at 258 Dorian Street," His head drooped to the side.

"Right." Fuji muttered. It wasn't far from the bar. But since the person he was with is currently incapable of getting himself home, he needed a ride. He signaled at a passing cab. Seeing that Fuji was with a drunken person, the driver went out and helped him settle Yukimura inside the cab. He sat beside Yukimura and murmured his thanks to the driver. "To Dorian Street,"

It wasn't a long ride. They arrived at Yukimura's apartment in just ten minutes. Fuji got out of the cab. The barely conscious Yukimura was still leaning to him. He half-dragged and half-supported Yukimura to walk towards the door of the latter's apartment. When they arrive, Fuji woke Yukimura again to ask for the key.

"F-front pcket," The drunken man answered.

Fuji gave off a deep sigh. He placed his hand inside Yukimura's pocket and felt for the keys. He found about a dozen keys bounded by a keychain. He positioned Yukimura behind him letting the latter's arms wrap around his neck making them look as if they were in a half piggy back ride position. Fuji used his left hand to hold the door knob while the other tried out different keys which will fit right to that door. It was rather difficult especially when a guy taller than you is leaning at your back and his weight is pressing you more and more at the door.

When he finally inserted the right key in the keyhole, he turned his head to look at Yukimura only to crash his lips with him. His eyes widened. Fuji accidentally turned the knob. The door opened and he crashed on the floor with Yukimura on top of him and whose lips were still tightly sealed with his own.

**Author's Random Notes:**

**I don't know why but I just suddenly had the strong urge to write something about my favorite non-canon pairing: the Sadistic or Smiling pair, Fuji and Yukimura. I love both of them!! I'm not sure where this story is going but I do hope you'd like this.  
**

**Hopefully, I'd be able to update my other fic, **_**Repossession**_**, which I haven't updated for what seemed like a hundred years. Xiao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KILLING TIME  
****By Deranged-Insanity**

**Chapter Two  
****COLLABORATION**

When Fuji finally inserted the right key in the keyhole, he turned his head to look at Yukimura only to crash lips with him. His eyes widened. Fuji accidentally turned the knob. The door opened and he crashed on the floor with Yukimura on top of him and whose lips were still tightly sealed with his own.

Eyes still wide, Fuji gave no reaction. It was an accident, yes. Yukimura was drunk and he was careless. Their lips met and they were sprawled on the floor with the former captain on top of him.

Finally, Yukimura seemed to have gained a little consciousness, he lifted his head thus separating their lips and turned to lie on his back. They were now both lying on the floor. Even when Yukimura was no longer on top of him, Fuji still found himself rooted on the spot. He blinked a few times. Remembering where he was and what he was doing, he dragged Yukimura by the armpits and placed him on the couch.

Yukimura was already settled comfortably, Fuji made sure of that, on the couch. He placed the keys on the table beside the couch and turned to leave. He was about to amble his way to the door when something caught his attention. On the other side of the room was a desktop computer over a study table where various files, folders and papers were piled up. Beside that computer table was an easel with an unfinished painting of a city at nighttime. He walked towards the unfinished acrylic painting.

Yukimura was indeed gifted and talented in painting. The painting was admirable; he couldn't stop himself from staring at it and examining every detail of it.

On the top right corner of the painting which was the unpainted part of the canvas, a purple post-it note was stuck. It said, _The Underworld. Due: Friday, Painting 104. _A few more hours to go and it would already be Friday. Fuji let his eyes wander. He saw another post-it note glued on the computer monitor. He read what was written and found out that it was Yukimura's schedule of classes. He discovered that the other man's Painting 104 class was at 10 am tomorrow, Friday.

It was almost 11 pm. Fuji knew Yukimura would no longer have much time to finish the painting. Even if the painting seemed to lack just little more elements, he knew it would still take a lot of time to finish especially for an artist like Yukimura whom he presumed to be very good and strict with details.

He did a 180 degree turn and made his way to Yukimura's small kitchen. He prepared a strong coffee and fixed a cup of instant ramen that he found in Yukimura's food cupboard. After doing his final task, he got the coffee and placed it on the table beside the couch. He proceeded to waking up Yukimura.

He nudged the other man. "Yukimura…" He nudged some more. "Yukimura… Yukimura Seiichi!" Fuji grabbed the violet-haired man's shoulders and shook it.

The sleeping drunk grimaced in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly with a scowl etched on his face. "W-who are you?"

Fuji chuckled. "Fuji Syusuke,"

The latter seemed to finally remember that he was drunk and was brought home by the man in front him when he adjusted himself to sit. "What time is it?"

Fuji looked at his watch. "It's 10:58."

"What?!" Yukimura stood up only to fall back on the couch.

"Here, I fixed you a cup of coffee and some ramen. I figured out you haven't had dinner yet." Fuji said.

"Thanks." Yukimura said and gave him a weak smile.

"No problem." Fuji smiled back. "Your keys are there," He tossed his head towards the direction of the side table, "don't forget to eat and finish this wonderful painting of yours." He turned to leave. When he was about to close the door, he added, "And try taking an aspirin to relieve your headache." With that last statement, he was gone.

This night turned out to be interesting, the former tensai thought as he crossed the street going to his dormitory. Meeting somebody he didn't exactly know from junior high was something that can be considered as an accomplishment. He looked forward to meeting Yukimura Seiichi once more for he was sure their paths would cross again.

He could not believe he allowed himself to get drunk and arrive home this late. He still had tons of tasks to do. He had to finish his painting, to review for Advanced Trigonometry exam, and to continue writing a critique of the film they watched earlier that day. He was only halfway through finishing the critique and he still had a lot to say! He couldn't believe his ears when Fuji said it was almost 11 pm. He was currently panicking inwardly when Fuji interrupted his thoughts.

"Here, I fixed you a cup of coffee and a bowl of ramen. I figured out you haven't had dinner yet."

Yukimura felt a shot of pain cross his head. He smiled weakly at Fuji, "Thanks."

"No problem." Fuji smiled at him. "Your keys are there," He tossed his head towards the direction of the side table, "don't forget to eat and finish this wonderful painting of yours… and try taking an aspirin to relieve your headache."

After saying those words, Fuji was already gone.

Yukimura tore away his gaze at the door. His head felt heavy and his thoughts seem to float inside him. It was contrary to the lightheadedness he felt while drinking. What mattered was he now felt awake. How could he have gotten carried away with his procrastination? He needed to accomplish lots of things. He took the cup of coffee Fuji prepared for him and slowly sipped. It was strong. The coffee would surely keep him awake 'til dawn. He placed the coffee back at the table and thought for a while.

He certainly did enjoy the drinking session he had earlier especially when he was able to meet two of his former teammates, Niou and Yagyuu, and other people who he had somewhat been acquainted with in the past. He was kind of glad that he was able to interact with a bunch of people who shared one common thing with him — tennis. Even if he barely had a decent conversation with anybody except the one he had with Atobe, well, if one could consider their conversation a decent one, and even if he got drunk and now he had to cram, the night was all worth it. Well… sort of. Now, he should be accountable of the consequences. He should blame himself, first of all, for agreeing to Fuji's idea.

He took another gulp of coffee. He let the substance linger in his mouth for a while before swallowing it. He loved the bitterness of coffee and the taste of sugar that stays behind after each gulp. The taste of coffee was perfect.

He peered at the lips of the mug curiously as if questioning it how the coffee was made to suit his tastes. He stared at his mug as if it was a new found relic when a sudden, fleeting memory of the _decent _conversation he had with Atobe transpired in him.

"_How about your ah… civil status? Are you in a relationship?"_

"_No. I'm single." He replied with a slur in his words._

"_Available?" It was _Fuji.

_Yukimura scoffed. "Perhaps."_

He wondered how come that was his retort… _'Perhaps,' _

He was, indeed, single. His answer to Atobe's question was truth. However, his reply to Fuji's question — a question that was a mixture of curiosity, amusement, and jest — was not the usual answer he gives away to people who question him the same thing. Usually, he would downright say 'yes' with complete indifference and coldness just so people would stop asking him more foolish questions or to prove them wrong of speculations that he was_ exclusively _involved with a certain teammate who eternally wore a cap and the only one who really got too close to him. He could not remember any time that his retort didn't work to pull off the mentioned purposes for such retort. And so now he wondered why his reply to the same questions differed when Fuji asked him.

Was it the slight amusement in that man's voice that made him play along, like having a friendly banter? Was it just because he was drunk, the alcohol's fault he was a bit out of character? Or was he simply just imagining this part of their conversation, blame the alcohol fur muddling his memory?

Whatever the answer was, he would ponder later, he had a feeling that it depended on Fuji. His stomach did an involuntary fluttering as he pictured the man with honey brown hair in his mind.

He continually peered at his mug yet his thoughts were past the blackish liquid substance in it. His thoughts were somewhere along it, drowned by the coffee.

That man, Fuji… Fuji Syusuke.

Now that he stopped to think of it for a while, the name rang a bell. Later, when he finishes the painting, he would go back to the sports magazines he kept in a box under his bed and try to look for Fuji and the others. For now, he had to eat first and keep himself awake all night.

*** * ***

He quickly skimmed what he had typed to look for errors if there were any. When he was quite sure there were no errors, he right away clicked the PRINT tab and sprang on his feet to hit the shower. He was going to be late for his first class Painting 104 where he had to submit the painting he just finished if he wouldn't hurry. He still had to browse his notes in Trigonometry and submit his paper for Film class. He just had to attend an assembly for all Fine Arts students at 3 pm and after that, he could go home and get a decent sleep. It's Friday which meant no classes on the following day, Saturday. He could give himself a break without worrying over school works.

Yukimura smiled at this thought as he turned the knob of the shower, _thank god it was Friday!_ He quickly bathed, making sure he didn't waste any minute. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and saw the dark bags under his eyes. He wouldn't drink alcohol again! Well, except maybe on Fridays and on days when there would be no classes the following day due to holidays or whatever.

At 9:30, he shut down the computer, gathered the printed materials, grabbed some notebooks, and stuffed these things in his bag. He got his painting and rushed out of the door. He should be in his class at about 5 to 10 minutes before the time. If only he wasn't holding an 18x24 inches sized canvas, he would be running his way to the university. He missed doing laps; running to avoid tardiness was the closest thing he could associate with running laps. He laughed at himself as he walked with big and hurried steps. It was weird to be late for a 10 am class. It was almost time for lunch. Unless you had a painting and a paper to finish before 10 am and you got yourself drunk the night before, it was probably a good excuse to be late for a 10 am class.

9:45 and he was already approaching the university gates. His stomach growled. Oh yeah, he hadn't eaten breakfast slash lunch yet. Well, never mind that. Within 5 minutes, he would finally reach his classroom. He'd wait for two hours to pass, maybe doze off a little and review for his Trigonometry exam. He was cramming, anyway. Two more subjects and a college assembly to go and he could finally get a decent sleep. Oh how he looked forward to it!

*** * ***

The college dean was already on the podium when Yukimura entered the North campus hall.

He sat at the back where most of the empty seats are. He thought it was rude to walk right in the middle of the aisle to look for a seat especially when he was already late. He frowned as he tried his hardest to concentrate on what the dean was saying and tried to analyze the things he missed.

A few minutes passed and he still found it hard to absorb everything. His stomach was protesting for not having to digest anything within the time span of five hours. He slept on for breakfast and was not able to eat lunch. He just had crackers in between classes. His stomach growled.

"Y-Yukimura?" A familiar voice said.

Yukimura turned his head to the left and saw, two seats away from him, Fuji Syusuke.

He nearly forgot that Fuji belonged to the same college as he, they only differed in majors. He was taking up Painting while Fuji was taking Photography. He gave Fuji a friendly nod as a form of acknowledgement.

For the remaining parts of the program, a PowerPoint presentation was flashed in synchronized with the speech. He now understood what the assembly was all about.

The Department of Visual Arts was launching a contest where all Fine Arts students were required to join. It was mandatory that it should be a paired or group work to promote coordination and camaraderie while at the same time doing their best to win the competition, said the dean. (Funny how Yukimura suddenly remembered Atobe.) Any form of medium was allowed and the subject of their work should be about 'People,' as in anything related to people or human beings. Whatever output the participants will turn in would serve as their major project for that semester. The wining pair or group would receive cash prize, distinction and recognition from the whole college.

Yukimura found himself hooked up with everything that the dean was saying. The contest was really interesting and he would do everything and give his best for this contest. He despised mediocrity. He would aim for the highest honor; nothing was impossible. Success was like a battle that has to be fought for through hard work, discipline, creativity and sense… lots of sense. His only problem was who to choose as his partner? (He preferred not to work in a group. He believed in the saying that two is enough and three is a crowd.)

The dean proceeded to his speech which Yukimura barely understood. His brain and stomach was screaming of hunger. All he wanted now was too get out of the assembly immediately, grab something to eat and go home so he could finally sleep.

A few more minutes and finally, the assembly finally ended. He only became aware of it when people started passing down the aisle. His mind was drifting somewhere far away, his eyes surprisingly stayed open. He stood up rather weakly and started walking away. He turned around when he heard his name being called by someone.

"Yukimura," It was Fuji again.

"Yes?" _Better make it quick. I'm starving!_

Fuji's smile widened. "Hello. I wonder if you'd like to have an early dinner with me."

Before Yukimura could muster anything, his stomach growled.

Fuji's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before returning to its normal state then chuckled. "Shall I take that as a 'yes'?"

A faint blush appeared on Yukimura's cheeks before nodding. Fuji nodded too, and together they walked out of the hall.

Sighing contentedly, Yukimura glanced at his watch. He was with Fuji for almost an hour since the assembly ended. They dined together at a nearby sushi house. Not much talking passed between them except for some occasional and random questions. It wasn't awkward, though. Even if there was not much to say, the silence between them was comfortable enough to deal with as if they were long time friends.

After consuming his last order of wasabi sushi, Fuji turned to look at him.

"Do you already have a partner or a group for the competition?"

Yukimura frowned a little. "None yet. Do you?"

"Well… I haven't." Fuji's voice trailed off and revealed his cerulean orbs to the man across him that indicated his seriousness. "But if it's fine with you to join me, we could be a pair."

At first, Yukimura couldn't say anything at Fuji's straightforwardness. But his attention averted to Fuji's eyes. It was the first time he saw those blue orbs fully opened. Fuji's eyes were of a different hue and shade of blue than his own. His eye color was electric blue with a tint of violet. Only one word sufficed to describe Fuji's eyes — _dashing. _A strange urge surfaced over him, a desire to paint those _dashing_ eyes. His fascination over Fuji's eyes made him momentarily silent.

Fuji regarded Yukimura's silence as hesitation. He closed his eyes again. "It's okay if you don't like. I'm sure we could both find a group or a partner."

Yukimura blinked. Those blue orbs felt magnetic. "It's all right. Let's team up."

Fuji's smile became genial again. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to collaborating with you."

"No problem." Yukimura found himself smiling too.

Fuji filled his and Yukimura's shot glass with sake. "To our collaboration." Fuji raised his glass and drained it.

Yukimura copied his gesture and emptied his glass in one swig. He suddenly remembered he owed Fuji for paying up his bill last night when Fuji took out his wallet to pay his part of the bill. He also took out his wallet and volunteered to pay their bill. They left the sushi house after paying.

"Arigatou, Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura turned. He was surprised at the sudden lack of casualness at the way Fuji addressed him. "It's nothing. Just drop the honorifics, Fuji."

"Hai." Fuji smiled more. "Arigatou, Yukimura."

"You're welcome."

Fuji extended his right arm; Yukimura shook it.

With one last smile to each other, they both turned and walked away from each other. It seemed like Yukimura's boring days would soon be gone.

**Random Notes:**

**So there, another chapter! :) I do hope all readers would submit a review. Just say whatever for me to improve or boost my will to continue this fic. Yeah, I know this chapter lacks **_**action. **_**I'm starting to build up everything so I beg you to be patient and continue reading this fic. Thank you very much! :D**

**Before this week ends, I promise to update **_**Repossession**_**. ;)**


End file.
